Summer's Times
by cheshireneko05
Summary: Summer Hinata, enchanting, passionate and ambitious on the outside, hides a secret of her own. A secret that covers an acutely painful childhood that was never meant to be. The scar which had once hurt has now scabbed over with Rintarou's love and care. But will her 13 new brothers pry up the scar which still remains or will Summer's scar finally heal? I can't blurb :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Summer Hinata, yes I am on my way. I will be there in 30 minutes. " I spoke on the phone while furiously looking around, with Juli on my left shoulder, for Sunrise Residence.

"Where is that place? I'm going to be late!" I muttered as I look back at the map I had in my hands, which was no more than a map of Japan itself.

"Better too big than small right!" Papa had laughed off as he handed the map to me, before leaving for his next adventure. (A/N: heh. reference. heh.)

"Ah, Chi! It's there!" Juli yelped and I quickly made my way towards what seemed to be a duo speaking to the delivery people. Good grief finally.

"Excuse me!" I called out to them from afar as I ran towards them as fast as I could. "Wait up!" The delivery man got back into his van and…drove off._ Carpuses of Carpus._

"Oh, hello, you must be Rintarou's daughter. Asahina Masaomi, the oldest and this is Wataru, the youngest. " The grey-haired man smiled at my flustered state and the young boy grinned at me.

"Hi _onee-chan!_" He stepped forth and gave me a _tighttt hug, _making Juli hissed back in pure indignation.

"Hello Wataru-chan, nice to meet you both but my things…" I scrunched up my nose in worry.

"Oh I got them to put them up in your designated room!" Masaomi-san cheerily explained as I heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Oh thank you so much! I would stay and unpack but I'm really in such a rush." I explained as I took another glance at my leather watch. "Still, I look forward to living with you" I smiled before winking at the adorable Wataru-chan, who beamed back.

"Us too!" Masaomi-san replied. "Have a safe trip!"

"Summer! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Aunt Yuna snarled at me on the phone as I apologised profusely. I had nearly missed out my first audition in Japan as a professional model.

"Just because you've left Korea doesn't mean you can slack off! You still have 4 more years of contract to fufill!" Aunt Yuna continued barking on the phone as I nod my head while Juli bared his little teeth in irritation.

"If you don't pass this audition, you don't have to call me Aunt anymore!" She hanged up on me upon those words.

"Your _auntie _is incorrigible and unreasonable." Juli barked out but I sent him a look that said _you know she__'__s doing this for my sake. _

"Well yes, but…" Juli tried to continue as I looked once more into the mirror, reapplying the bright red lipstick on my full lips, before he was cut off by the announcement.

"Next, _Hinata Summer, _please enter the audition room."

"My turn, wish me luck, JulI!" I gave him a kiss on his cheek before entering the audition room.

I…got through. Obviously.

Unfortunately, it took 6 straight hours of priming, posing and waiting as the judges argued over my measurements, my skin, my height. Everything. But eventually, I was decided on as a model for the Japan Winter Fashion Week. Yes, it is still summer. But that's a model's life.

By the time I was done, I had skipped lunch and dinner and could only hope my new family wouldn't be too pissed off at the disappearing act I pulled after telling them that I would be available for dinner (through Papa of course).

"Although those wolves are a pain, I am still glad there's finally someone waiting for me and preparing dinner for you after all these years." Juli yawned out as he took a rest on my left shoulder.

"Yea, me too. " I replied as we continued walking towards my new home.

"Oh! Onee-chan's home!" I heard Wataru-chan cry out just as I opened the door.

"Okaeri!" I glanced in slight shock as a handsome dusty-blonde man in an apron greeted me as I strolled into the living room.

"H-hello!" I stumbled over my words. I can't get used to this.

"I'm Ukyou. Nice to meet you." He smiled, with his eyes twinkling back at me.

"And I'm…"

"HinataSummer, we know." Another striking man in deep purple robes popped out of nowhere, snatching my hand away for a kiss.

"I'm Kaname onii-chan, come to me if you ever want to hear some prayers, my kawaii imouto-chan." His half-husky voice spoke as he looked at me like he wanted to gobble me u..

"Ouch!" Kaname-san frowned as Ukyou-san gave him a head-smack. "Be proper!" Ukyou-san looked disturbed at Kaname-san's behaviour.

"Why… that despicable…" Juli hissed back at Kaname-san.

"Oh look who we have here!" I instantly turned around to meet with the owner of the voice before I was bombarded by a tight hug that filled my nose with a subtle masculine cologne smell.

"That's a welcome hug and I'm Tsubaki!" The silver-haired guy in front of me barely introduced himself before a bespectacled dark-haired copy of him thumped his head.

"Forgive my twin's insolence. I'm Azusa Hinata. Nice to meet you. " The dark-haired greeted politely.

"Hinata Summer, Nice to meet you two." I greeted back with a look of shock still on my face as I tried to recover from the hug.

"Who's that?" My ears perked up at that _familiar _voice. Why that sounded like my new classmate, Yusuk…

"Hinata-san?!" Yusuke-kun looked positively shaken when his eyes set on me.

"Yusuke-kun." My eyes widened at his familiar red-hair and scrunched up school uniform.

"Wait what's going on…why are you in my house?"

"Didn't Tsuba-nii tell you? Summer onee-chan is our new onee-chan!" Wataru-chan looked up curiously at Yusuke-kun, as if Yusuke-kun was supposed to have known.

"Tsuba-nii…You did this on purpo…" Yusuke-kun's head snapped towards Tsubaki-san's direction before his words were cut off by yet another newcomer.

"What's with all this ruckus?" A messy black-haired guy with a green choker strode in with a grey-haired guy.

"Subaru, Iori, our new imouto-chan, that's wha..OUCH!" Kaname-san's casual ruffling of my chocolate locks while he spoke prompted an irate Juli to bite into his roving fingers.

"That'd teach him!" Juli glared as he settled back onto my shoulder.

"Juli!" I yelled out as Kaname-san's finger started bleeding from the obvious tooth marks.

"I am so sorry, Kaname-san." I apologized for the umpteenth time as I wrapped up his finger in a bandage after tending to his wound.

"No worries imouto-chan, I'd go through all of it again if you would so kindly and gently tend to me wound once more." Kaname-san's strange words and lazy wink seem to incite glares from the rest of the brothers so I quickly wrapped up the job, with Juli still hissing unrepentantly by my side.

"By the way, there's still two more of us, both at work. See… " Kaname-san grabbed the remote nonchalantly with his injured hand and the TV turned on to show one of those idols singing on stage.

"Fuu-tan!" Wataru-chan cried out in excitement.

"Fuu-tan?" I chorused in puzzlement. I never had much time to chase after the latest trends and school idols.

"Yup, Asakura Fuuto, although his real name is Asahina Fuuto. That makes him our brother." Masaomi-san answered my doubts.

As everyone's gaze was on the TV, I looked around, finding myself in a state of bewilderment as the shock of suddenly having over a dozen more siblings came back to hit me. I felt a wave of panic as my vision blurred out of the blue.

"Chi! Are you okay?" Juli placed a paw against my cheek.

"Just…a head-ache…" I replied, my words slurring a little and darkness slowly beckoned me…

"Summer-san?" I opened my eyes to be greeted with a worried Masaomi-san and Ukyou-san.

"What happened…Ow" I tried to get up while clutching my left temple as my headache hit me back in full force.

"Masaomi said you passed out from exhaustion."

"Chi, you didn't sleep yesterday and you haven't even taken your meals today." Juli cried out worriedly.

"Oh yes, come to think of it, the last time I took a bite was yesterday…" I said with some sense of realisation.

"You should take your meals regularly then," Ukyou-san spoke with a stern and upset tinge to his voice. "I'd go prepare your porridge."

"Sorry for bothering and worrying everyone." I bit my lip as I realised how much of a bother I must have been, fainting on them.

"Don't worry about it," Ukyou-san replied as he stopped in his steps. "Afterall, we have a physician here if anything happens."

"I'm a pediatric though…" Masaomi-san, who was by my bed, tousled his hair as he looked a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, we should leave you to rest and Ukyou to bring you your food. " Kaname-san spoke as he got up from his leaning position by the door, prompting everyone to get up and leave the room instantly.

"Goodnight imouto-chan," Kaname-san winked before he closed the door.

I laid silently on my bed as Juli watched me with a look of worry.

"Chii?"

"I'm just thinking, it's been a long time since anyone took care of me when I was sick or even said goodnight to me."

"Since you were young, you were always by yourself. And before Rintarou adopted you…" Juli went quiet as he mulled over his words. I too went silent before a sleepy grin spread over my lips.

"That's in the past, Juli. Now I have family and I have Papa, even though he's so far away." I stroked Juli's fur while I spoke. It had always comforted me that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could feel the strong blazing and blatant attraction Yusuke-kun had for me and I discouraged it at every turn I get. From rejecting his attempts to do classroom duty with me, to keeping an unwavering distance between us at all times. It doesn't seem to be fair for him. But it is. To me, Yusuke-kun was so much like a young child, naive and innocent. And I was a grenade of fury, anger and hatred that was just waiting to blow up in his face.

I won't be sure which statement would be more correct: that I can't return his affection or that I won't, because sometimes it's a mixture of both. Which was why I found it surprising that my face burned to as fierce a red as Yusuke's hair, when I found myself practically plastered against his body in a packed subway cabin on the way to school. Every jerk and shove in the packed-as-sardines cabin seem to angle me in a way that closed the very minimal distance between us both.

I didn't dare to look at him. His face was bright red as he continued with small talk.

"Summer, it'd make it more comfortable for you if I-" Yusuke-kun continued to look away with a look of utter embarrassment while he wrapped his free arm around me. His lean, yet hard chest smacked against mine and I could literally breathe in the scent of his sprightly, yet masculine morning shower, mixed with a hint of sweat. I indulged. Taking in the scent and letting my eyes rove the smooth curve of his neck down to the exposed parts of his collarbones, it took a while before I even realised what I was doing.

"Yusuke-kun, I don't think…" The level of intimacy which I have never shared with anyone, startled me, pulling me straight out from the stupor I was in. Yusuke-kun himself widened his eyes in realisation before frantically apologising to me.

"It's alright," I awkwardly laughed out, before pulling straight back into a position that earned me some grunts and murmurs of displeasure. At least it put a distance between me and the object of my embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed!" The screeching of chairs as everyone got up to greet sensei was followed by noisy chatter as my classmates started to pack their things for the next class. Smiling appropriately at the polite conversation my desk mate seating next to me made, I sneaked a peak at Yusuke-kun from the corner of my eye. He was, unexpectedly, gazing straight at me in a daze, igniting a raw blush to spread across my cheeks at the fresh memory it incited.<p>

"Oi Hinata-san!" I swiftly turned to the sound of Sensei's voice.

"It's your permission slip to leave early today," Sensei smiled before handing me the slip, on which I recognised the signature of Aunt Yuna. "Plus, it was faxed over with a note too."

_Summer: _

_No slacking off. I arranged classes for you at this address: _

_xxxxxxx_

_Aunt Yuna_

I scanned through the address before lifting my head up to hastily thank the teacher just as she left the classroom.

"You're leaving early today? What for?" Yusuke-kun's voice held strains of worry and question. His brows were furrowed in his usual manner of unease.

"Yea, I have some matters to settle. " I shrugged, ignoring his intense gaze to pack my stuff. He had opened his mouth to further question but I had turned away just in the moment, brushing him off cooly. Yusuke-kun's eyes instantly dimmed and disappointment glinted through instead.

I was being cruel.

It was necessary.

* * *

><p>"TOO STIFF" Ritsuko-san shouted as I continued strutting as best as I could in some 6-inch heels she threw at me 5 hours ago. The smooth marble flooring seemed to glide below my heels and I found myself losing my balance for what was like the hundredth time. Impact. Pain. Ouch. Instantly, I lost the practised smile I was sporting for the past half an hour. My cheek muscles ached.<p>

"**Oh my god**," Miss Aria, Ritsuko-san's partner, commented as she shook her head at me. "It's almost **unbelievable **and **laughable **that Nobara Hinata was your **mother**." Miss Aria emphasised every exclamation with her english words. I felt my stomach literally turned at those words and every emphasis in the lilt of her sweet voice was a punch in my gut. I clenched my teeth back defiantly. Painfully, I slowly got up and continued my strut across the room.

"I'm already incorporating the techniques my Aunt taught me." I called out as I continued with my strut.

Miss Aria's almost instantaneous snicker brought me back to earth. "Not enough! **Summer, **you need to relax and let your body move with the wind and the movements of the air! Step forth with your shoulders straighter."

"No!"

"No!"

"NO!" I tried to walk, stride, strut in almost every way I had been taught to but every step I take was rebutted by a resounding "No" from both my instructors.

"Okay. Just stop." Miss Aria slumped as she massaged her temples with her thumbs. I abruptly stopped and barely managed to keep my heels from slipping. "It's apparent that you're not getting it and just forcing you to continue is just ingraining the **wrong **techniques and style in your brain."

I watched both my instructors almost expectantly, muffling my soft panting. The silence that stretched after Miss Aria's cutting words was so thick, it could be cut through with a knife.

"We'd continue next week," Miss Aria got up with decision in her voice. "Until then, you need to find out what is your catwalk style and your posture. " Glaring at me and my slumped position, she continued, "Your current walk, as I see it, is too cluttered and technical. Your walk and posture is both important in your runway and editorial modelling. Without a charismatic and capturing style, you can forget about ever advancing in your career and stick to those short-lived pop idol careers."

"You choose what you want, now leave." Miss Aria sternly ordered.

* * *

><p>"Summer!" Juli's voice rang through my stupor as I realised I had walked my way home in a complete daze.<p>

"Oh, Juli. " I greeted. "Practice ended late."

"How was it?" Juli hopped onto my left shoulder as I kept my school shoes and changed into my indoor slippers.

"Tiring, my legs feel like they are going to split. By the way, no one's home?"

"Hm…I sense the presence of a wolf however-" Juli had not finished his sentence when a peach-haired boy emerged from the couch in the living room. I nearly jumped out of my skin from the shock.

"Who are you?" He mumbled with half-lidded eyes, a look of instant scorn flashing across them.

"Someone's girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I don't know how you got in but do you really think you'd get something if you do this?"

"Wait hold on. You…must be Natsume-kun or Fuuto-kun, right?" I stepped closer, noticing the obvious yellow pins on his hair as I did.

"Well-wait-what?" He sat up instantly as he took a good look from my light brown curls, down to my school uniform and my bunny slippers.

"You're Rintarou's daughter…" He trailed off as a look of annoyance flashed across his eyes. Apart from his rather expressive eyes, his body language and facial expression remained closed off and cold.

"And you are, ", recalling what Ukyou had explained to me about Natsume-kun being the company man and Fuuto-kun being the younger idol boy, albeit quite late, "Fuuto Asahina, my new brother."

"I guess, yea. Maybe you're not much of an idiot as I thought." He remarked rudely, inciting Juli's snarls.

"You sure are rude,' I raised an eyebrow at his behaviour as I stated matter-of-factly. A sense of childish triumph filled me when annoyance flashed through those eyes and his right eyebrow twitched.

"I'm Asahina Fuuto, I do what I want" He spat back before flashing a cruel smirk. He sure looked different and acted different from the idol on TV.

"Sorry if I did then, but I truly didn't mean to offend you," I pasted a smile on my face once I figured that fighting with a 15-year-old probably wasn't going to reap anything. "I'm Summer Hinata and I hope to get to know you better, I guess-"

He baulked at my words for a while, visibly shocked as my words just slowly sinked in. Then his smirk reappeared, "What an idiot sister." His outright insult prompted my defences to kick in and I barely reacted when I spat out a similar comment, "At least I'm not some deaf-tone idol".

"How dare you say I'm a deaf-tone idol. I'm Asahina **Fuuto, **the most popular school idol-"

"Yeah for now. Why not enjoy it while it lasts, Asakura Fuuto-kun." I raised my voice to match his, suddenly realising I'm probably actually enjoying this little argument.

"Why you-" He practically _hollered_ back, with his face flushed from the exertion just as Juli's squeaked at me "Chi!". I was supposed to _get along _with these brothers, not play verbal boxing with them.

And then I laughed. Not the giggly or polite kind I've been doing for the past few years of my life. I actually laughed right out loud because his face turned an ungodly intense red, while he continued ranting away like a raving madman on his rampage. My laughter caught him by surprised but not for long as he realised I was actually getting a rise out of him deliberately.

"You annoying little!" He yelped as he lurched for me just as I screamed and ran away in response. Juli leapt off me before he got caught in this madness. I sprinted with all my might as I skirted away from him, my giggles ringing through the apartment. It felt like reliving a childhood of what could have been games of tag and hide-and-seek and it was exhilarating. For a moment, I forgot all about my worries as my mind focused on one objective: Run away from Asahina Fuuto.

But it wasn't long before he cornered me, after finding me in the kitchen. I backed away into the kitchen cabinets as he sported an almost predatory smile on his face. His hairpins had fallen off and his hair was all tousled and messed up, but he looked just as much a pretty boy as he was moments ago. I eyed his every movement carefully, waiting to jump out of the way before he could reach for me.

"You little minx," He whispered lowly before pouncing onto me, gripping me by my tummy and dealing me a tickle-attack as we sank to the floor. I screamed and laughed while my body squirmed under his ministrations.

"I-I sur-render!" I gasped out in between the giggles. Fuuto-kun instantly stopped and I rapidly realised what an inappropriate position we were in. We were panting heavily as if we had ran an entire marathon, and he was so close that I could smell the light hint of cologne and shampoo. He smirked devilishly as my eyes widened and I attempted to push him off me.

"Not so fast, _onee-chan_," He pinned my arms down and before I could struggle further, leant in to put his lips to mine. His soft lips pasted against mine and I gasped at the sweet sensation of lip against lip. Taking advantage of the gasp, he thrust his tongue into mine, and we intertwined.

Then, I bit him.

* * *

><p>Readers:<p>

I must apologise for the lack of proper formatting! I am pretty new to the formatting kinks on this site but fret not, I shall get onto editing it as soon as I can! While I'm at it, I do hope I'd get more reviews from you all! I would love for **all sorts of suggestions and criticism on my writing**. Besides, thinking up of quirky story titles is so not my forte. (inserts grumpy face)

I'd probably go through with writing the entire story (hasty storyline/ugly words and all) before coming back to fine-tune and edit it in time to come.

But all things aside, I'd like to thank W-Rabbit & MUSIC99 for their kind encouragement and everyone else who favourited/followed/reviewed this story. It really motivates me when readers send in their reviews :)) (by PM or otherwise) It took me a while to understand Summer (she being a character that I made), but I finally did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing :-)

Your Ever-So-Delighted Writer,

Carla K.


End file.
